


Remember

by shockvaluecola



Series: Lay My Monsters Down [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd's the one who got out and became a lawman, leaving Raylan Givens to become the king of Harlan County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I see criminal!Raylan in fics a bit, but I never really see lawman!Boyd to go with him. This will probably be not so much a coherent story with a plot as a bunch of vignettes strung together. I don't promise that this will make sense all the time, but it's an interesting experiment. Will definitely have Boyd/Raylan soon. 
> 
> This is kind of a prologue, a short little thing to establish the idea, so I'm publishing it as a standalone and the rest will be in a series. Titles will be from Beth Hart, "My California."

“Well, after that, he joined the army. He went to Kuwait, part of Desert Storm, and when he came back…after a couple years, he quit payin’ his taxes. Claimed that he was a sovereign citizen, so U.S. attorneys sent him down to Alderson. Word is, he started hangin’ out with the Russian mob. Mostly he runs guns, as far as we know, but he’s been known to have his fingers in a few different pies. For two exciting weeks back in ’02, he even ran a doomsday cult.”

“And what happened with that?”

Art shrugged. “Got bored of it, seems like. Still, the speed he had gettin’ people on board had this office damn worried.”

“Well, Raylan Givens always did know how to get away with murder.” Boyd peered down at the file.

“He change much?”

“Other than the attempts to instigate mass suicide?” Boyd picked up his bourbon and drained it. “Well, he’s gone a little silver about the temples. Otherwise…that is the man I knew in the mines.”


End file.
